


Good Vibrations

by EnviousHera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1970s, Acid, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad ass Leia, Ben is 20, Blood and Violence, Brainwashed Rey, Brainwashing, California, Charles Manson type shit, Conspiracy Theories, Cult Leader Anakin, Cult followers, Cults, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Dark Reylo, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, F/M, Finn Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Gay Finn, Good Guy Han Solo, Hallucinogenic drugs, Hippie Ben Solo, Hippie commune, Hippies, Hollywood, Insanity, Kylo Ren Has Issues, LSD, Manipulation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi, Murder, POV Rey (Star Wars), Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Racism, Protective Finn, Racism, Rey is 18, Reylo - Freeform, Runaway Rey, Summer Love, Twisted, Unreliable Narrator, Virgin Ben Solo, drugged rey, shrooms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnviousHera/pseuds/EnviousHera
Summary: After Rey runs away from home, she finds a new one in a peaceful community, founded by Anakin Skywalker. She meets the leaders grandson, Ben Solo, and thinks she's found everything she's been looking for.But things aren't all that they seem, and Rey soon finds herself caught in the dark and twisted web of the Empire, a sinister cult with sinister motives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not the only one perplexed by cults and their followers. I've been wanting to write a fic for a minute, and after falling into a hole of cult documentaries, I think I've got a story. 
> 
> Maybe? 
> 
> I'm taking inspiration for a few different ones and trying to mend them all into one. I'm also avoiding finishing a few other fics so this one might have more updates than the others. 
> 
> Short chapters.

I was laying in my bed, staring up at the ceiling while I pet my dog, BB. He whined and licked my palm, probably sensing my uneven emotions. 

I couldn't stop tossing and turning, anxious for the next day. I had been planning for months to finally take off and leave this hell hole behind. My parents were screaming at each other, which was nothing new, but I couldn't stand it anymore. I turned over and stared at my packed bags and made the snap decision to leave right then. 

I jumped out of bed and started to change out of my pajamas, trying to be as quiet as possible. I slide my window open and tossed my bags out, and picked up BB and climbed out with him. We crept to the car I'd bought last summer, and stuffed everything in. I set BB down in the front seat and turned to look back at my house. 

I bit my lip and crossed my arms, rubbing them in the slight chill of the night. It was hard to leave; I'd grown up in this house and it was all I'd ever known... My parents weren't good people, but I had some good memories here before my grandma died... 

The shadows of my parents shoving one another just pushed my resolve. I had to leave. I was 18 now, and I couldn't stay here another minute. I wasn't going to get stuck here. I couldn't. I wasn't going to end up like my mom: a drunk with a drunk husband, stuck in a slum of a home. I was bound for bigger and better things. 

I hopped in the drivers seat and threw it in neutral and coasted back before turning it on and hauling ass down the street. I passed by houses I'd walked passed my entire life, everyday before and after school. I swallowed back my sadness and turned on the radio. 

The Beach Boy's Good Vibrations was playing and I turned it up, yelling to the song while tears feel down my cheeks. I pet BB and rolled down the windows and popped some gum. The clock read 1:48am as I passed the _Now Leaving Jakku_ sign. My hands tightened on the steering wheel and the feeling for freedom washed over me. 

Holy cow, holy cow... 

This was it, I was finally doing it. I was really doing this, and there was no turning back. I felt victorious, especially with all of my babysitting money rubber banded together in my purse. I had about 2, 000 dollars saved up since I was 10, which I was smuggly proud of. Maybe I had always subconsciously planned to leave. 

My future was laid out in front of me, and anything was possible. I crowed in excitement and BB howled with me. This was good. Now all I had to do was find somewhere new to call my home. California sounded like the grooviest place to go, and that's where I was heading. 

Everything was happening now, and it was all going to be smooth sailing from here on out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey makes a new friendo

I drove all night, and well into the morning. I put my such glasses on when the sun peaked up and yawned. I was only about 60 miles out from Hollywood, but I was so dang exhausted. 

I pulled over a few times to let BB go to the bathroom and once a decent looking restaurant popped up, I stopped to get some breakfast. I brought the map in with me and looked it over for awhile before brushing my teeth in the bathroom. I wrapped the bacon and sausage up in a napkin for BB, and on my way to my car, I bumped into a guy. 

"Oh shoot! I'm sorry!" I said. "Are you okay?"

The boy nodded and picked up the back pack I had accidentally knocked off of him. He was a good looking man, probably my age with dark skin and a megawatt smile that he blinded me with. 

"Yeah, I'm all good. No sweat." He looked me up and down, seeming to notice my toothbrush and map in my hand. He nodded to it. "Where are you heading?"

"I'm on my way to Hollywood, actually." I grinned and took my ponytail out to redo it. "Are you from around here?"

"No, I'm not. I'm trying to hitch a ride to Hollywood, too, as a matter of fact..." He bit his lip nervously. "Do you think.. Do you think I could ride up with you? I haven't had much luck... People aren't into the idea of picking up a black guy, I guess." He frowned. 

I frowned, too. People were so closed minded... Integration was here to stay, and I couldn't stand how mean people could be just because of the color of someone's skin. It was 1972, for crying out loud... 

"You know what? Sure. You're gonna have to be nice to my dog, though." I smiled and playfully nudged him with my elbow. "It'll be nice to have some company. Hop in."

He let BB smell his hand and chuckled when he licked his palm. He extended his hand out to me, and we shook hands. His grasp was soft, not too firm like most guys. 

"I'm Finn, by the way."

I pulled the car out of the park in lot and flipped on my sunglasses. 

"Pleased to meet you, Finn. I'm Rey."

We talked for awhile and I found out that he had left his home town in search of something more, just like me. We actually had a lot in common and he was a really sweet fella. Even BB seemed to like him. I was glad I'd made a friend already, someone to kind of navigate Los Angeles with. He was super funny, too. We laughed til my sides hurt.

I was pretty star struck when we drove into the city; there were hippies everywhere, as well as really rich and glamorous people in expensive clothes. Finn and I pointed people out and both of us mostly had our mouths wide open. He was also from a small town, and the skyscrapers were mind blowing. 

Wow... It was so... So _groovy!_

We ended up stopping at a motel, a really cheap one, and I didn't even worry about him attacking me or anything. He seemed a lot softer than any guys I'd never known, and I was a tiny bit positive he might be a homosexual, but I couldn't say for sure. That was fine with me. My uncle Ben was a homosexual, and he was a normal guy. 

Finn went out to look for places hiring for the both of us. I took a shower and got into my pajamas. It was almost 7:30pm by the time he came back with some burgers for dinner and we ate while we watched TV, feeding BB some French fries. I'd need to go out and buy him some good chow tomorrow... 

"So there's some places looking to hire... One of them was a nice little flower shop. I think you'd really dig it." Finn said, his mouth full of food. 

I swallowed my bite and wiped my mouth. "Oh no way, that sounds really cool!" Working in a flower shop would be nice. It'd smell like heaven all day long. I took a sip of my Coke and stretched out. Wow. We really made it _Hollywood..._ I still couldn't believe it. 

I laid down with BB and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, I got dressed and walked down to the flower shop with Finn's directions and primped my hair in the window before I went in. I never had a job outside of babysitting and I was so nervous, my palms were sweating a heap. Ew. 

The man behind the counter was a hippie, there was no doubt about that. He was older, probably middle aged, with a medium length beard that was salt and peppered in dark blonde, as was his long hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck with a leather string. He was wearing a flowery shirt with a brown leather vest to match his hair tie. 

"Hello, sir. My name is Rey, and I'm here to inquire about the job?" I wiped my hand on my pants and extended it towards him, making sure I had my most dazzling smile pinned on properly. 

The man barely cracked a smile, his eyelids hooded low on his hazy blue eyes. He made no move to shake my hand so I just dropped it to my side. Oh. 

"Name is Luke. Let's chat, get to know each other first."

He motioned for me to follow him to the back, where his messy and chaotic would-be office was. There was a few candles burning and he had an ashtray full of snubbed out filterless cigarettes. Or at least what I _thought_ were normal tobacco cigarettes, until he lit one up. 

My eyes went wide when he blew out the smoke and the smell hit me. Oh my god. This man was just casually smoking marijuana in front of me. The man I was seeking employment from... What the _hell_? 

I tried to keep casual through the entire ordeal, but I was so nervous. I'd only been around marijuana at a party or two, and then I hightailed it out of there. I wasn't a square, but I wasn't _that_ open minded. 

The man puffed and chatted away, and eventually handed it over and I didn't want to be rude, so I took a tiny puff... I hacked up a lung and passed it back, tears burning my eyes. 

And then... I started to feel a little funny. 

I had to bite my lip from laughing at some point, because my head just felt so light and silly. Luke finally broke his almost stone demeanour and let out a laugh with me when I couldn't contain it anymore. 

"So where you from, kid?"

"Nowhere." I shrugged. 

He frowned. "No one is from nowhere."

"Jakku, Ohio..."

He burst out laughing. "Yeah, I guess that pretty much is nowhere. Where are you living now?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Uhh, I'm staying at a motel with my friend for now. I have some money saved up, but that's why I need this job."

Luke's head cocked to the side. "You don't have anywhere else to -?"

"Hello? Uncle Luke, are you back here?" A deep voiced called out from the front. 

My eyes darted from Luke to the closed office door as it was starting to turn open. My heart started pounding and I felt a ridiculously huge wave of paranoia wash over me. Oh god, oh god, oh god... Who is this? Are we gonna get in trouble? 

A boy walked in: a very, very tall boy with jet black hair and a big nose. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his hair was cut short. His pants were hung low around his hips, and he had a really, really nice body... Oy. 

When my eyes finally drifted back up to his face, he was looking down and smiling at me. My heart sputtered and stopped while I stared up at him, my mouth hanging open. I felt too sluggish to really even think to close my mouth. I was practically spellbound by this odd looking boy. Handsome, but odd. 

His brown eyes fluttered to Luke for only a second, before they were back on me. "Toking without me, uncle? Good thing I brought my own." He grinned, showing slightly crooked teeth, and pulled out a joint from behind his ear and light it, blowing the smoke out of his nose. 

He sat down on the corner of the desk and pointed to me, his smile never leaving. "Who's this now?"

"New girl. Just hired."

I finally tore my eyes away to look at Luke. I clapped my hands excitedly. "Really? I got the job?"

Luke shrugged. "Yeah. You're cool. This is Ben, by the way." He nodded to his nephew. 

Ben winked. "At least, that's my government name." He took another deep hit. "I go by Kylo."

He leaned forward and rolled a lock of my hair around his finger. "And what's your name, pretty little thing?" He whispered. His eyes were like honey. Oh god. 

"Rey..." I whispered back, almost stuck in tunnel vision. 

"That's a pretty name. Pretty name for a pretty girl." He grinned and leaned back. "Anyways, I'm going back home. I'll see you there. And I can't wait to see you again, Sunshine." He winked again and hopped off the desk. He swept his fingers under my chin as he walked out. 

I couldn't keep the big, stupid smile off my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Working at the flower shop was great. 

Luke didn't hover, but I did feel his eyes on me a lot. Not in a creepy way, just in a way that he was making sure I wasn't screwing anything up. But it was mostly easy. We sold daisies for a nickle, and a lot of hippies that knew Luke came in a lot to smoke with him in the back room. 

Finn had found a job at record store that he also really loved because it was aimed more towards younger people like us. I found myself changing my style, swayed more towards flower prints than the boring monochrome type clothes I used to wear in Ohio. I smelled like flowers all day and I just really loved it. 

I especially loved when Ben would come visit. 

I mean Kylo. 

He would flirt with me all the time and told me how much more he liked me than the girl who had worked there before. I guess her name was Kady or something, and he said she was a real pain in the ass, and he still had to deal with her at the ranch he lived at with a bunch of other people. 

He asked me relentlessly when I would finally come and visit. I always shyed away from the question, still too scared to make new friends besides Finn. I liked the schedule we had fallen into, both of us leaving for work and coming back to the motel at the same time. We were saving money to get an apartment soon, too. 

"Come on, Sunshine. Bring your friend. We're having a big party for my granddad." Kylo said while he examined his nails, the king of Cool. His eyes flashed up to mine. "It's his birthday." He smirked. "We go all out."

I chewed my lip while I counted the money from the register. Maybe it could be fun... 

"Maybe... Let me call him up at work and see, okay?"

Kylo nudged the phone with his elbow. "Right now?"

"Yeah, sure..."

I dialed the record store, and Finn picked up after the first ring. "Hullo, Jinn Records. Finn speaking."

I looked up at Kylo and turned away, twirling the telephone wire in my finger. "Hey, it's Rey. Do you... Wanna go to a party tonight?" 

"Uh... Sure. Where at?"

I dropped my voice down and muttered. "The ranch... With Kylo..."

Finn crowed. "Ooooh, the infamous Kylo, huh? Partying with the hippies, are we?"

I felt my blush creeping up my cheeks and scowled. "Yes, Finn. Are you in?"

"Hell yeah, girl. Pick me up after work."

"Okay, bye." I closed my eyes and set the phone slowly back on the base. Oh god. I really hoped he wasn't going to embarrass me... 

I turned back to Kylo and he was leaning on the counter with arms crossed, a lot closer than I had been ready to take in. He had his giant shut eating grin pulled across his face with his eyebrows raised. 

"I'm infamous, huh?"

Cheeky bastard... My blush burned my face and even down to my chest. He was impossibly arrogant and childish, but I had to admit... It drove me crazy in a way I couldn't help but love. 

I rolled my eyes, not giving him anything to go off of because I knew it drove him crazy when I didn't react. 

"I've mentioned you once or twice. I do see you like, every damn day, Kylo." I raised an eyebrow and turned away from him to go back into finishing my work. But he grabbed my arm and yanked me softly back towards him. 

His eyes bore into mine and like always, I was trapped in them. 

"Don't act like you're not absolutely head over heels for me, Sunshine." He murmured, those honey eyes gazing all over my face. 

I scowled and ripped my arm out of his grasp and stuck my tongue out, falling right into his childish trap. His iconic grin stretched across his face again and carssesed my face with his finger tips like he always did. 

"I'll be back when it's closing time. I'll show you the way." He called over his shirtless shoulder. He jumped and clicked his shoeless heels and set off down the street, pulling out a cigarette from his pants pocket. He held up a peace sign with his fingers through the window before he disappeared from my sight. 

I sighed and set to trimming the roses. I could act all I wanted... But I couldn't ever deny it. I was hooked, lined and sunk for him. 

The cheeky bastard.


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo did as he said he would and showed back up right at closing. Luke had left an hour before, wanting to go and pick up party favors for the party. Shit, I was so nervous. I hated that Kylo had that effect on me, but I was also excited out of my wits to see where he lived, how he lived. 

"Ready to go, chickie?" He asked as he flicked a cigarette onto the street. I had already gone and gotten my car and BB during my lunch break, so we hopped in and drove to go get Finn. BB seemed to really like Kylo, hopping all over him and licking his face. Kylo laughed and licked him back. It made me smile and we listened to the radio. 

"_The search for Paige Tico continues as officials say -_"

Kylo turned the station quickly. I looked at him briefly with an eyebrow raised before parking in front of the record store. He shrugged. 

"I don't like sad news." He pulled BB into his lap and lifted BB's arms, swaying them around to his improved song. "Don't like saddddd news, don't like baddddd news! Gotta keep it happy, keep it tappy, with a big ole smile on my faceeee!"

I burst out laughing and opened my door. "Alright, I'm gonna get Finn. Should probably keep working on that song there, Kylo. Little too creepy for me."

Kylo's face fell, but just for a moment. That grin was plastered back on in a spilt second. "Nah, it's my grand dad's favorite song. He has good taste, unlike some people." He lifted the tip of his nose with his thumb and stuck his tongue out. 

God, he was like a giant child. 

I rolled my eyes and walked into the shop. I bee lined it right towards Finn and he backed up into a shelf. 

"Holy shit, what?" He asked, a totally panicked look on his face. 

I poked him in the chest repeatedly. "Do. Not. Embarrass. Me. Tonight." I pouted. "Please..."

He raised his hands and swallowed. "Okay, _okay!_"

I smiled and sighed a breath of relief and fixed his collar. "Thank you... Are you ready?"

He nodded and swung the keys around on his finger. "Let's go party with some dirty hippies." He flashed his bright, white smile. I hip checked him and we joined arms on our way out of the store and laughed while we skipped to the car after he locked up. 

Finn slid into the backseat and he leaned forward to shake hands with Kylo, who only stared at him for almost awhole 30 seconds. He blinked owlishly and slowly turned to look at me, and then back to Finn. His blank face rearranged into a small smirk and he took Finn's hand. 

"Howdy, partner." Kylo turned around and set his dirty feet on my dashboard, crossing at the ankle. He scratched BB behind the ears and leaned forward to turn up the radio. I adjusted my rearview mirror to look at Finn, who was looking at me with an uncomfortable look on his face. I just shrugged lightly and set off, following Kylo's vague directions. 

Uh. Well that was... Weird.


	6. Chapter 6

Around sunset, we pulled up to a huge ranch out in the middle of nowhere. There were at least 30 people all outside, a big table laid up in the middle of everyone. There were fairy lights linked all around the wooden posts. There was also a huge fire pit, the fire raging while some people danced around it. 

I turned off the car and sat back to take it in. It looked like everyone was having fun... Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Kylo jumped out the window of the car and BB followed him as he ran, hooting and hollering like crazy as he jumped up and down and crowed like a wild animal. 

What a weirdo. 

Finn grabbed my hand after we got out of the car and I turned to look back at him. His face was showcasing all of his anxiety and it made me even more nervous. 

"What?" I hissed. 

"I... I don't know if I feel all that comfortable about being out here with all these white people, Rey. Did you see the way he looked at me?"

"He's just weird, Finn. I promise it's not gonna be some ugly KKK rally. And if it is, we blow this place, alright?" I stroked his hand with my thumb. "Alright?"

His lips turned into a hard line and he nodded. "Okay... But if I see any whitehoods, I'm running."

I smiled. "Me too."

We walked up to the giant gathering of people. They were singing songs and braiding each other's hair, making flower crowns and what not. Quite a few people stopped and stared at us, whispering to each other. I noticed instantly that we were overdressed, and I picked at my suede pants. All the other girls were in skirts and had no shoes, their clothes were all white and flowy... 

We looked completely out of place. God damn it... 

Kylo came running up to me and picked me up, spinning me around in a big circle before putting me down and jumping up and down, clapping his hands excitedly. BB barked and jumped on Finn, nearly knocking him down. Geez, they were in a good mood... 

"Here, follow me. My grand dad wants to meet you."

He grabbed my hand and tugged me to follow, and grabbed Finn by his shirt to do the same. He lead us through groups of people until we ended up at the table, where some older people were sitting and talking, smoking dope. 

At least I knew Finn wasn't totally too opposed to dope... He and I even smoked it two or three times in the two months since we'd come to California. It was just weird how open hippies were about doing drugs... And being barefoot. 

The man in the middle of the table looked up, and I noticed he had Luke's misty blue eyes. He wasn't as old as I thought he would have been, probably pushing 60. A woman with dark hair and streaks of white sat next to him, and they looked like royalty. Hippie royalty. He was dressed in all black, his silver hair long and shaggy. He stood out from everyone else, and not just because of his black garb. 

Kylo slipped his arm around my shoulder. "Grand dad, this is the girl I was telling you about - Rey." I looked up and he looked so proud. I didn't realize I was much to write home about, let alone be proud of... 

The man looked me up and down, just once. His eyes bore into mine, and right then I knew where Kylo had gotten it from. He man smiled a small smile and lifted his gloved hands. 

"Welcome. My name is Anakin." He picked up the woman's hand next to him and kissed her knuckle. "This is my wife, Padmè. You know my son, Luke. Welcome, welcome."

I smiled back nervously and nodded to Padmè. She was beautiful, with big and strangely melancholy eyes. She nodded back to me and took a sip of her wine, turning her attention to Finn behind me. Her eyebrow arched. 

"And who is your friend, Miss Rey?"

"Oh!" I pulled him next to me. "This is my roommate, Finn."

Everyone at the table exchanged a small glance. I rubbed my arm and looked at Kylo who only smiled, again with that smile. He shrugged. I guess it was too weird to tell strangers we lived together. They probably thought he was my boyfriend... Damn it. 

"Hello, Finn." They all said at the same time, in the same tone. Kind of weird, but whatever. 

Anakin lit his long pipe and whirled his finger around in a circle. "You're both welcome. What's mine is yours. Enjoy my party. Have some fun." He smiled lazily, the smoking pouring from his nose and mouth almost like a dragon. 

They were all kind of nice, but a little creepy. I hadn't even noticed everyone else at the party was dead quiet until we turned to walk away. But almost like I had imagined it, the party came right back to life and everyone went about what they were doing. Kylo dragged me away, Finn still in tow, leading us towards the fire. 

I turned to look back at Finn, but my eyes fell upon Anakin first, still watching us. I tried to smile, but he must not have seen it, because his expression stayed completely vacant, and his eyes felt cold. 

Goosebumps rose up my spine. 

_It's just nerves. They're nice people. It's just nerves. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapters are gonna begin to lengthen right hereee
> 
> Also, since this story is going to having a lot of racist bull shit, there will be derogatory and hateful speech, but I can't even stomach the idea of writing any existing terms like that, so instead just know, that when a character uses the term "rebel/scum" it will be race related. So just so you all know that those words hold some serious, sick meaning behind them.

The party was really going strong... People were all acting weird but it was probably the dope. Marijuana just did that to people. Wacky tobacky. I chuckled at the words. People stopped to introduce themselves to me, and at the time, I didn't even notice the looks they we're giving Finn. I was too excited to finally get a peak into the counter culture's world.... 

At least these people were friendly.

Kylo, Finn and I all sat down on the grass. BB laid down on Kylo's knee, and he set to lighting a joint that he passed on to me while he blew out smoke rings. I watched him while I took a small hit and passed it to Finn. We both fell into a coughing fit and Kylo picked up some paper cups from some girl walking by with a tray of them. He handed us the paper cups with what I assumed was some booze. 

I took a sip and instantly spit it back out. "Yuck! What the hell _is_ this shit?!"

Kylo laughed and laughed, stomping his feet into the grass. He was so cute when he laughed, so child like. 

"You gotta just shoot it back. I know it tastes nasty but that's because it's Psilocybin mushroom tea. Grand dad wants us to drink it for the party." He shot his back in one big gulp and made a comically funny, grossed out face. I laughed, covering my smile behind my hand, and looked at Finn. 

Finn looked completely uncomfortable, almost pained. Kylo was suddenly pushing the cup up to my lips and plugged my nose. I turned to look at Kylo, taken aback from the sudden contact. 

"Come on, if you plug your nose, you won't taste it as much. Gulp, gulp, gulp!" Kylo said with the joint between his teeth. 

Ah... I hated when people peer pressured me... But it would probably be rude if I refused the nasty mushroom tea... I was a guest there, and I didn't want to be dumb and childish about drinking some silly tea. Hippies and their vegetarianism... I glanced at Finn again, and he slowly shook his head, a quiet plea in his eyes that I didn't understand at the time. 

I rolled my eyes at him and frowned as I took the cup from Kylo and swished the liquid around. "Cheers, I guess..." I pinched my nostrils and closed my eyes as I shot it back. My gag reflex clenched and I cleared my throat a few times to stop myself from vomiting everywhere. 

Oh, _Maker!_

Jesus Christ Almighty... Why would his grandpa want his guests to drink such _awful_ shit? What a jerk! I bet he wasn't even drinking it... Kylo talked for awhile to the people around us, lighting joint after joint and cigarette after cigarette. I just sat and listened, stoned and starting to feel a little funny... 

Suddenly Finn jumped up to his feet and wiped grass off from his slacks. He held his hand out to me which I just stared at blankly as his hand began to tremble and move... Uh... What was happening? 

"We're leaving. Come on."

I slowly turned to look back at Kylo who had a totally blank expression on his face, too. 

"Nah, man. She's staying. The party is just starting." He said, totally void of any emotion, but a smile tacted on. The way the shadows danced across his face made him look a lot scarier than he probably meant to come across as. 

Finn shook his head and grabbed my arm. 

"No, _she's_ coming home. With _me_. We both have work in the morning and -"

"No, _she_ doesn't. Luke is taking tomorrow off. You can leave, though. You don't really mesh well here, anyways. Scumbucket."

My jaw hit the floor at the word. Oh my god, did he seriously just say that to my friend?! I looked at him incredously, completely dumb founded. 

"Kylo! How could you say that to him?!" I smacked his arm. He turned to look at me, totally surprised. 

"I - I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! It just came out... I'm sorry Rey, please don't leave? Please?" His bottom lip jutted out and quivered, and I felt like I was chastising a little kid. 

My eyebrows knitted together and I worried my lip, and it felt plain _strange_...

"Apologize to him." I said. 

"I'm sorry."

"Good."

Shit... I was definitely starting to feel more than just _a little_ stoned. My stomach began to ache like I was gonna throw up, and everything around me was morphing and... And breathing, almost. I began to sweat and tried to concentrate on my breathing, already forgetting what Kylo had just said.

Whoa... What the... Hell? 

I couldn't even concentrate anymore on the scene playing out in front of me. Which is exactly how close I felt to reality: I wasn't apart of it, everything was just a cartoon at that point. My body felt sluggish and heavy and I couldn't get up to save my life. 

Finn glared down back at me and I burst into hysterical laughter, against my own will. 

"See? She's having a good time." Kylo turned to look at me and put his arm around my shoulder while I kept laughing and cackling. "Do you wanna go home and be bored to tears?" 

I shook my head. No way. He was right; this was _fun._

Kylo turned his acidic gaze back to Finn. "Just leave her here with us, Luke will get her home later. Now buzz off, _boy._"

Finn's lips formed into a hard line, and a funky pattern splayed across his face and he narrowed his eyes at me. "You really aren't gonna come home with me?" He hissed. 

I shook my head slowly again, totally transfixed by how weird he looked. He stomped his foot and cried out in exasperation. "No, of course not. He drugged you, Rey! Mushrooms like that trip you out!" He reached down and grabbed my hand, trying to pull me up, yanking me roughly. "Come on!"

I snatched my hand back and glared at him. "Stop grabbing my hand! I want to stay and have fun! You promised you wouldn't embarrass me and now you are! Just go home Finn, I'll be fine." I muttered. 

He shook his head slowly and spit at the ground in front of Kylo. "Fine. Have fun with your _whitehood_ friends, Rey. I'm fucking out of here. And I'm taking BB with me." He snapped his fingers and whistled to BB who hopped up and came to stand next to him, whining at all the bad air around us. 

Finn flipped me the bird and turned in his heel and stomped away, BB trailing close behind him, his tail between his legs. I watched his wiggling form disappear passed everyone who had once again all stopped to watch in silence. As soon as he was gone, the party picked back up like nothing had ever happened and I laid my face into my palms and took a few staggering breaths. 

I was beyond mortified, and now I was definitely about to throw up. I gagged a few times and all of a sudden, Kylo swooped me up in his arms and ran a few feet away from everyone and held my hair as I vomited out the nastiest vomit I'd ever tasted. I wiped my mouth and groaned. Kylo rubbed my back and whispered in my ear. 

"Feeling better? Sometimes you gotta puke it out before you feel better."

I lifted my head and opened my teary eyes, and suddenly everything was totally bonkers looking, far crazier than before. 

All the people dancing and singing around the fire looked like blurry charactatures of nearly inhuman proportions. Everywhere I looked had that odd film, like kaleidoscope, and it all looked so dumb and silly that I burst out into yet another fit of hysterics. 

"Holy cow, Kylo..." I giggled. "Everything looks so..." I raised my hands to try and explain, but there was traces of my hands behind my hands. It was like fading snapshots of them. Whoa... 

Kylo wrapped his arm around me and started to laugh to, staring at my hands. He poked his fingers into my palms and then slide his fingers to lock in between mine, holding them. I looked away slowly to him, and his honey eyes swam like the ocean waves I'd only seen in movies. I was transfixed, again, caught in all the loveliness of them. 

I loved his eyes so much... They were ethereal. Was he even human? 

A tall, blonde girl came up to us then with a plate of a bunch of sugar cubes, and big, spacey grin on her face. 

"Hey, Rey. I'm Kaydel. Want some sunshine?" She winked. 

Kylo grinned and took one between his long and pale fingers and held it up in front of my eyes. I could see every grain of sugar, and the fire's light dancing across it only made it look even more ridiculously gorgeous. 

"Here you go, baby girl. It'll help wash out that nasty taste in your mouth." 

I opened my mouth and he carefully laid it on my tongue that I had out and he placed another on his own. We closed our mouths at the same time, and out of nowhere, he fisted the front of my shirt and pulled me close to his face. My eyes went wide as we gazed at each other, and the sugar cube dissolved in my mouth. Mmm. It _did_ taste good... 

He placed his forehead against mine and smirked. My heart started pounding against my ribcage and my pulse hammered in my throat. Oh my god... 

"This is where the fun begins." He whispered before kissing me tenderly on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is such a bastard but a product of his environment. I've made him a killer so many times, it can he be redeemed this time around? 
> 
> also, forgive stupid Rey. She's tripping ass for the first time not even knowing what she took and now she's taken a sugar cube soaked in LSD. idk if you guys have ever done hallucinagines (or however they're spelt) but I can tell you that it's easy to get lost or forget things even as they happen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V short

The night felt like it stretched on for days, maybe even weeks. Sometimes I even thought it was day time, but it was hard to remember most things because I was so... Out of my mind. In a dream. A beautiful daydream. 

Kylo never left my side. I think. We talked for hours and hours about everything and anything. I liked talking about flowers the most, and holding them and stroking the soft petals. Kylo kissed me a lot and it made me so happy. He was such a terrific guy. 

He told me a lot about his grandfather. That's really all he ever talked about, from what I could remember. He seemed to really admire him, as did everyone else. it was hard to take in any information most the time because I'd get lost staring at him. We held up in the small hut he lived in and sometimes I feel asleep. We didn't eat much, just bread and water and sugar cubes.

Other people came and went, touching my hair and telling me that they liked my spirit. I was jealous of Kylo's huge family. Everyone was so nice. Especially Padmè. Her and Anakin brought us food sometimes and she showed Kylo how to braid my hair. Anakin didn't talk much, just watched us talk. 

He made me feel weird. I think he might have been a god in human skin but I couldn't be sure. Zeus hanging out with humans. The idea sent me into hysterical giggles. I couldn't remember my parents faces anymore. Did I ever even have any? 

My brain felt like jello while I stared at Kylo, my mouth slightly open. Anakin sounded like a really smart guy. Yeah, I liked him I guess. I liked Kylo more, though. He was kind and funny so sweet behind closed doors. How long had I been there? I wasn't sure. I think I was in love. 

"Grandfather has these people that work for him that feed the poor, hungry white men. We're the ones who suffer the most these days. It's not right."

I nodded absent-mindedly. "Yeah, sure. Totally unfair."

I didn't even know what I was saying anymore. I was starting to think I'd always felt this way, like a pile euphoric mashed potatoes. I was sleepy but my brain was still making everything feel like a movie, and I just wanted to lay in the grass and be absorbed into the soil. I wondered if I could just become a tree. 

I'd be a good tree. I shivered at the idea of a warm breeze brushing against my leaves. Kylo kept talking but nothing mattered now that I was a tree. My only purpose was to be a tree, bloom and blossom and then shrivel and die, only to be reborn. 

"How many times have I been reborn so far?" I didn't realize I said it out loud until it hung in the air above my head like a comic strip. Reborn... What a funny word. 

Kylo was sitting behind me, braiding my hair. "Uhhh... Thousands of generations, Rey. You're our strongest tree. A mighty willow." He giggled. 

"Are my roots strong?" 

"Mm. Mhm. The strongest of all the roots." He traced a finger down my spine. I realized I was naked. When did I take my clothes off? I guess it didn't really matter. Nothing did. 

I wanted to talk to Anakin and ask him if he thought I was a good tree. For some reason, that was extremely important. I liked Anakin. I felt bad he was a poor white man. How unfair. I guess I never thought much about how hard white men had it. It didn't matter though. I was a tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she's frieddddd and the brainwashing ensues


End file.
